Better than that (Frostcup)
by Nessquick
Summary: Hiccup rekindles memories that he and his childhood friend Jack, whom recently passed away in an accident, had both shared. However what he doesn't know is that Jack hasn't exactly quite left this world yet. Only problem is Jack can't recall Hiccup at all. As the two collide once again things get a bit complicated as they try to sort things out. Hiccup x Jack Frost/HiJack/Frostcup
1. Unforgotten Promise

"…Do you really have to leave Hiccup? Can't you just ask your dad if you can stay a bit longer?" He asked as he crossed his arms around his chest while kicking at the snow on the ground. His brown messy hair covering half his face as he looked down at his feet.

"…I wish I could Jack, but my dad already made it official that we're sailing back to our village tomorrow." I said with a sad tone as I twiddled my thumbs a bit. I felt my heart sink to the bottom of my stomach. While Jack and I had only been together for only a few months I felt as though we'd been friends forever really. He was the closest person I had ever come in contact with. Unlike everyone else at my own village he was so open, he never judged me for what I couldn't do. He liked me for well _**me**_. It hurt me so much to have to leave him.

"Then who am I gonna have my snow ball fights with? Who am I going to tease all the time? Who am I going to go ice skating with? It's going to be no fun with you gone." He said as he looked up with eyes that were now glistening incredibly due to tears building up, I could tell he was trying his best to be strong. Even though we were both still little boys and it was perfectly fine for kids our age to cry on occasion, Jack refused to let a single tear fall.

"Well what about your little sister and the other kids in the village? I'm sure you can make your own fun without me; I mean hey you're Jack. You manage to make anything fun."

"She's still just a baby, she can barely walk… Ughh everyone else at my village is nowhere as cool as you are Hiccup. They're not as silly and goofy as you are, they're not as nice as you are, they can't pull off a good snowball fight to save their lives, and they can't make cool little inventions and toys like you can…"

Somehow even though I was sad, I had a hint of happiness knowing that Jack cared about me this much. Suddenly I felt the stinging sensation of tears building up in my own eyes, from both happiness, but at the same time immense sorrow, yet I than forced a smile across my face as I tried my very best to hold them back. "It's not like I'll be gone forever! I-I'll come back as soon as I can."

"…Do you promise that?" he said with a frown across his face as his eyes were building up with more tears that wanted to fall.

"...No...I-"

"Wh-what?! What do yo-" He screamed in complete terror.

"Wait." I interrupted. "You didn't let me finish...I won't just promise...I'll do something better than that. I'll pinky promise" I than reached for his cold pale hand and intertwined his pinky with mine. I decided to attempt to brighten the mood slightly as I said loudly and very overdramatically said with a large grin across my face" _I Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. Solemnly promise that I will come back to this village no matter what should happen to reunite with Jack. Heck I'll even ride a dragon here if that's the only way I could make it here."_

Slowly Jack's frown turned right back into a smile, he then quickly pulled me into a tight hug with his head on my shoulder. To my shock I than felt a wet spot form on my shoulder right where Jack's eyes were at.. I couldn't help but to let a tear fall down my cheek as I held him, his body was so warm compared to this cold winter's day. Never before had I felt such sadness…and at the same time happiness…

Slowly we let go of one then he wiped his eyes a bit and tried to look a bit more organized "…. Okay. I believe you, and I promise... I'll wait for you... And hey maybe when you do come back my little sister will be able to perfect her walking and play with us too!"

"Yeah see? Plus we'll never really be apart, we're friends. And that'll connect us no matter how far apart we are."

"No…that's not true." He then said with a straight face as his deep brown eyes stared down at me.

"Wh-what?" I said in complete confusion and terror.

"...We're better than that. We're best friends." He replied with a smirk across his pale face.

"…Y-you scared me you buttface!" I screamed in a relieved tone.

"Buttface? Wow that was creative Freckles." He said as he crouched down and formed a small white snowball in his hands that he quickly threw at my shoulder. I was a bit shocked at the sudden turn of emotion. From sadness to playfulness, but I went along with it.

I wiped the remains of the snow off my shoulder as I reached down and formed my own snowball "OH you're gonna get it Jack!"

Yet before I had the opportunity to throw the snowball in revenge he stuck his tongue out at me as he began running away."Try and catch me Freckle Face!" he screamed from a distance.

Yet of course I chased after him as fast as I could…We spent that entire day...simply goofing off just as children would do…how I wish...somehow I could go back to that time again.

Things were just so different back than...so much more simpler... We were only little ten year old boys without a care or fear in the world… how I wish things always stayed that way… And if only…I were able to have kept my promise to him before it was too late. How I wish we could play again, how I wish I could see his goofy little face again, how I wish I could hear his voice just one more time…

Out of all the things that I have done in my life.…

…I have to say that's one of my greatest regrets in my entire life.

* * *

_**a/n** Umm well yeah this is actually my first. Actual. Fanfiction. And wow. I'm so sorry it's all sucky and cheesy. Well thanks for reading the first chapter. I'm most likely going to continue this story just saying. Also um. If you have the time can you possibly give feedback? I would love to hear some tips and things since I'm just a newbie. And yeah thanks again for reading._


	2. From Berk To Burgess

…Unfortunately I took far longer to actually return to Jack's village than I had intended ...

...My dad never really had the time to organize an entire crew, supplies, and a ship that would be able to take us back to Jack's village. Each time that I asked him about it he used the same sort of excuses…

"Hiccup I'm busy right now, we'll talk about this later."

"I know you miss Jack, but we don't have time to go to his village right now, but we will soon, I promise"

"Hiccup just...go play with the other kids in our village for a bit, I'm in the middle of something."

Each day he told me these excuses, that little glimmer of hope of seeing my friend I had grew smaller and smaller. I couldn't help but have that fear that I would possibly never see my best friend again... yet I would always try pushing that horrid thought away into the deepest parts of my mind and just try my very best to think as positive as I could.

Little by little weeks turned into months... and those months slowly became years.

It took me time to adjust back to the usual lifestyle without Jackson around anymore, but I mean hey I managed... Of course as time passed, and I grew older, Jackson was no longer the only thing on my mind as much as he was when I was younger... and I mean after a certain amount of time, you start forgetting the tiny little things that you don't really take to much effort into keeping.

But of course I could never forget Jackson. In fact that couldn't even be farther from the truth. No matter what I would go through, or how much time passed, I could never really forget that stupid goofball. And most importantly I could never forget that promise that I had to keep to him...

Although during the time without Jack, I realized I had changed a lot from when I had last seen him. I had obviously gotten much taller from that time, my shoulders had broadened, my voice had gotten much deeper, my teeth became _a bit less_ crooked then how they were in the past, and I developed, well _somewhat_ muscle? Not a lot of it, but it's_ there..._? _Sort of..._. But on a plus side my freckles have become a lot less noticeable … or at least in my own opinion they had. If I'm lucky enough Jack might stop calling me those weird nicknames related to it.

I wondered multiple times If Jack would even recognize me now...? Would I even be able to recognize Jackson..? I mean it had been so many years after all...hmm...

And not only was I able to grow physically during my time without Jack, but I grew as a person really... I was able to make a new unlikely friend... a friend who was able to teach me that the only one who I really need to be...is me, not what anyone else may tell me to be...

And...that's when I finally realized something... I had Toothless now! I've had had for almost a year now, and I don't need to depend on my dad and the village in order to visit Jack's village, all I had to do was pack some things, get the map from my dad, and just go!

It had taken me a while convince my dad to let me go since he kept saying it was so far away from Berk, but eventually he was able to see how badly I needed to go, how important it was for me to keep my promise, and so he gave me his full support. He then gave me the map which would take me to Burgess and explained everything to me to the dot.

I quickly packed all my things ;food, water, clothes, and all other necessities that I would need. I then said my temporary goodbyes to everyone and quickly went off my way early in the morning.


End file.
